


An Uninvited Sidekick

by snogip



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Science, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Canon Compliant, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogip/pseuds/snogip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're in the process of trying to remove yourself from the world in order to keep your rapidly-growing powers from destroying everything in the area, the last thing you want is a skinny-ass kid stepping on you while you writhe on the forest floor.<br/>Unfortunately, you can't always get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uninvited Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own any of this, and I haven't written anything in literal years, so if you like this, let me know so I can make this into a real thing.

Three Rings for the Elven-kinds under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land o Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

 

The interesting thing about friendship is, and has always been, that it’s temporary. Even when you think you’ll grow up to be old together, rocking on the porch and laughing about things you’ve been through together- everything changes. Nothing is permanent, especially not people. They can leave you at any time, in any way. They can promise they’ll stay as many times as they want, but sooner or later, everyone leaves.   
Listen to me.  
I sound like a teenager after their first break-up, waxing poetic about the nature of mankind.  
What can I say, though, other than that I want to go back to the days when I still had people in my life that didn’t care about what I could do to them just by forgetting for half a second who I am, what’s happened to me, what I’ve already done-  
I want to go back to how it was when everything was exactly how I wanted it to be.  
But we won the war, we all got married, settled down, everything was happy-   
It was like spring had come to Middle Earth after a long, shitty winter. I swear everyone I knew looked like a blooming flower for years.  
But flowers wilt, and spring always turns into fall, and winter always comes around again.   
I’m being silly again- all that you need to know is that everyone is gone.  
Everyone left, even though they said they wouldn’t. I drove them all away, the first time in my life I tried to do the right thing even though it hurt, and –  
Well, I’ve never had any kind of beginner’s luck before, so as you can imagine my first time at being a decent fucking human being didn’t go all that well, and now not only has everyone forgotten me, but now…  
Everything is falling to pieces around me and there’s no one to help me, no one can help me because I’ve run out of time to find an answer, if there even is one, and-  
I’m not making any sense.   
What I’m saying is that I have to stop this, I have to do something before I destroy everything around me.   
So unless I fail- again- you’ll find this and know that whatever happens was necessary, that if I hadn’t done this something horrible would have happened, and I would have been responsible.  
So, that’s all I have to say, I suppose. There’s nothing else to say, really, except that I’m sorry.  
Its cliché, but I am. I regret almost everything. I know this isn’t my fault, but I can’t help but feel guilty, as if I’ve done something to deserve this but have just forgotten whatever it was, but that’s stupid. I’m not a philosopher, I’ve just had too much time to think about everything that’s happened.   
I’m running out of room, and there’s nothing else important to say except that if this doesn’t work someone has to do it. If it can’t be done, then…  
I don’t know. It’ll be out of my hands soon, anyways.  
Bye, I guess.

 

Dillan had always been a curious child, and to his mother’s eternal dismay, it only got worse as he grew up. Always getting into some kind of trouble, he had been sent to the forest just to keep him out of the way of adults who were actually trying to get something done more times than even the school teacher could count. It was on one such day that the boy was making his way through the darker part of the forest, more focused on finding a stick suitable for a make-believe sword with which to ambush his uncle than he was on where he was going. He ended up finding what he knew in his heart would be the most perfect sword to ever be forged in the forests of Middle Earth, and was parrying and thrusting in a battle against imaginary orcs when he tripped over an inconveniently placed root to land face-first in a berry bush. As he lay in the dirt, contemplating his life choices, Dillan came to notice a rather pathetic wheezing sound coming from the other side of the bushes. He stiffened, images of violent bear-related-deaths flashing through his mind, before he acknowledged that anything making such a pitiful sound probably wouldn’t be eating him any time soon, and he used his sword to help him stand, and took three confident steps forward, before his foot came down not upon decomposing leaves, but upon the stomach of a wriggling, cussing woman.


End file.
